


And if that love is the truth (it will come right back to you)

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bookstore Owner Derek Hale, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Journalist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Older Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: Derek tugged him close, nosing Stiles face, breathing him in and relishing in his scent. “ Sixteen year old you was the first thing to defy my control since I was a teenager, not even Kate could unbalance me like you. Took me so long to realize why.” Derek huffed in amusement at himself for not catching up in his own feelings before. “ Nowadays I ask myself how could I be so blind.”





	

Every time someone asked Derek how werewolf sexuality worked, he said ‘Same way human’s works’, but deep down inside he always thought it was more complex, or it was his personal bias that always made him think that. Every time he felt attracted to someone it was a combination of things. A mix between personality and scent, looks and intelligence, wits and loyalty, and when all of them were combined, he was usually doomed. It was like that with Paige, it was like that with Kate, it was like that with Jennifer.

 _It wasn’t like that with Braeden and Stiles_. His brain awfully supplied, which to be truthful was correct. Braeden had been the most fun and light relationship Derek ever had, but it was also more of a fuckbuddies arrangement than a real relationship. And Stiles, well Stiles was a different can of worms entirely.

When Derek first met the kid, something akin to hatred had filled his heart. The guy had dug up his sister’s body, and had gotten Derek arrested for her murder, so he felt  justified on his distrust. But even when he had disliked the kid, he felt connected to him somehow. Stiles had all the particularities Derek felt drawn towards. He was smart, looked good even at sixteen (which actually pained him to admit), his snark was the only thing that gave Derek relief sometimes, Stiles smelled good, even when covered by the chemicals in his medication, and he was loyal to a fault even when Scott fucked up big time.

With time, and many life saving situations, they changed from frenemies to allies and without Derek realising, they had become sort of friends. Before Jennifer came along, Stiles and him had gotten close while looking for Boyd and Erica, and when Jennifer wreaked havoc in his life, Stiles was there help him pick up the pieces to give and give Derek comfort, anchoring him to reality. He hadn't noticed that Stiles had become his actual anchor, until Kate came back from the dead to torment him again.

The moment she appeared, Derek was so shocked that his mind sought solace in a dream, and Stiles was there once more to save him, and again to break him free from captivity. Younger him was very annoyed by Stiles, and part of that Derek blames on the spell Kate had on him, and the other part he blames  on the compulsory heterosexuality of being a teenager. Little did young him know, that that pestered feeling would shift quickly to attraction.

Coming back from the spell helped Derek realise a couple of things, he needed to put his head back in the game, which meant that as soon they solved the Kate’s problem he had to get the hell out of Beacon Hills, and he had to put an end to his feelings for Stiles. The idea of being anything like Kate made Derek’s skin crawl, and his gut churn. And when everything was said and done he did exactly that, got into a car with Braeden and drove as far from Beacon Hills they could. They travelled around the country and put some bad guys away, but his relationship with Braeden ended along the way, and they parted amicably, remaining good friends.

It was around this time that Cora called asking if he wanted to move in with her in Seattle, so Derek packed his bags and went. Living with his sister turned out to be a great decision. They were over the initial animosity, and both of them longed for a family connection. Living together helped them reconnect and in no time at all they were building a solid and loving sibling relationship.

Cora had enrolled at Seattle University, majoring in Women and Gender studies, and had rented a loft in the capitol hill, close enough to both the university and some green areas that both of them have some space during the full moons. Derek found himself managing a bookstore, and they settled into a peaceful life.

Eight years passed, and at times Derek barely thought about Beacon Hills and it’s residents at all; he missed them, but he never felt more at peace than after he had left Beacon Hills in the rearview mirror.

Cora tried to keep in touch with Lydia and Stiles, and from time to time she updated him about their lives. By this point Lydia was living in London, teaching at a big university, Scott had majored in Veterinary Medicine and was now running Deaton’s clinic, Isaac returned to Beacon Hills and was now married to Scott, Kira had snatched Malia away and together they had moved to Japan with her family, and Stiles had become an investigative journalist. Every time Derek thought about him it made perfect sense, Stiles had always been the one to figure stuff out anyway.

Stiles was still his anchor, still his safe place, even with hundreds of miles between them, and no contact whatsoever. Even if nowadays Derek didn’t need to rely on his anchor to seek control as much, he still liked to remember Stiles and his weird ways. Sometimes when Derek was walking to his job or using the subway, he swore he could hear Stiles’ voice or smell his scent, or he would see someone that looked like Stiles, but in the end it was always his mind playing tricks on him.

That’s why when Derek walked into the bookstore on a regular Friday afternoon for work and smelled Stiles, he dismissed it as another one of those moments, but throughout the day he couldn't shake off the feeling, and felt restless and unfocused. When he got home, he told Cora what happened.

“ So what, it’s not like you never thought you’ve smelled or saw him around Seattle before,” Cora said and promptly wolfed down a slice of pizza.

“But this time was different. It was like he was actually there. I mean his scent was in that armchair by the window,  like he sat there to read a book or something, it was ingrained into a couple of bookshelves, and on some journalistic books, like he had run his fingers along them. It was more vivid, and I just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was there today and I had missed him.“ Cora looked at her brother and sighed. Derek's expression was disturbed and his eyes were begging to be understood. Cora put the pizza down, cleaned her hands and took a hold of his.

“Look Der, I get it okay? People out there have a lot of these things, they’re called Deja Vu, like in the Beyonce song...Don't laugh, I’m being serious! But you know what big brother? You gotta let that go.  I mean, you’re still carrying the biggest torch for the guy and you haven’t even see him in the past eight years. That's not healthy! It's time to move on with your love life, as you’ve with everything else.”

Derek's expression was still stormy, but he took a breath and nodded his head. His sister was right, he needed to leave those feelings in the past.

An hour later, they were heading downtown to a nightclub under the pretense of Derek meeting new people. When he argued that the loud music, big crowd and  crazy smells weren’t really his forte, Cora just called him old, and threw his tightest pair of pants and old leather jacket at him.

The club was exactly what Derek expected, big, loud and full, but to his surprise the crowd and the liquor available were something else entirely.

“ Did you actually bring me to a supernatural party? Because I can see and smell things  that certainly shouldn’t be grinding together.” He nodded his head towards the Kitsune and Incubi on the dance floor.

“ A girl’s gotta take the pressure off her shoulders somewhere, and if it happens to be supernatural friendly, what’s the problem, right?” Cora looked at her phone for probably the tenth time and then turned her head towards the second floor. “ I think my usual company is around, I’m gonna go look for her. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, and oh, the loft is yours, for the weekend.” She smirked at him, and before he could open his mouth to ask why, she vanished into the middle of the crowd.

Derek looked around at the club and thought about going home, but Cora’s voice in the back of his head convinced him to ask for a drink and stay a little longer. He was sipping his wolfsbane laced drink when the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end. It was the same feeling he had earlier in the bookstore, like his gut was telling him that Stiles was close, but no matter where he looked he couldn’t find him.

The bar was getting even more crowded, so he decided walk around and see the place, more to shake off the feeling than anything else, when someone bumped into him. Derek turned back to see if the person needed something when everything Stiles hit him full force like a punch to the gut.

Eight years had passed and Stiles looked the same but completely different. He had the same amber eyes, upturned nose, and pouty lips that dragged Derek to hell and back. Even his scent, damn Derek would recognize that scent everywhere, was almost the same even if some of it’s undertones had changed. Stiles didn't smell like chemicals anymore, and there was no teenage spunk clinging to his scent. Instead of his meds Derek smelled a mix of something sweet and earthy, and in the place where his boyish smell should be, he now only exuded healthy and clean sweat, equal parts musky, dark and sexy.

Stiles had filled in during the years Derek hadn’t see him, lost the baby fat of his face, and his jaw was more sharp,  his hair was longer, soft looking, and Derek’s fingers itched to touch. Stiles’  veiny arms looked strong and defined as did his torso under a dark henley that showed exactly how much he must be working out, and Derek asked himself how many years had really  passed, because Stiles looked like a completely different person. Even his voice sounded different, huskier.

“You’re going to stare at me all night long or did you finally learn some manners and will greet me like a normal person?” _Yep, Definitely Stiles._ Derek thought. He immediately offered his hand in greeting, and Stiles gave him a funny look, and instead  used it to drag Derek closer and hug him. And if that wasn’t another form of torture, Derek doesn’t know what is because up close Stiles smells even better.

“What are you doing here?” It’s out of his mouth before he can think better of it, and Stiles just snorts.

“Next time Cora tells me that someone misses me I’m going to call bullshit.” Stiles says pointing at him,  and promptly shushes Derek when he tries to speaks. ”I got a job offer to lead the Crime section of Seattle Times, and because I needed a change, I accepted it. I got here about a month ago, but it was only today that I could take the time to show up.” He turned towards the bar and asked for a beer. Derek kept looking at him stunned, Stiles was right there in front of him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see a text from Cora.

**You are most welcome.**

**Pay me back by not letting him leave,  I cannot handle any more pining.**

**Say hi for me.**

Derek looked back to see Stiles looking at him with a sort of laser focus that Derek only saw when Stiles was trying to figure something up.

“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking. You barely changed on the outside, werewolf perks I assume, but there's this lightness about you, that you didn’t have when you were in Beacon Hills. It's a good look on you, Derek.” Stiles smiled at him and Derek knew that he was going to buy his sister a fruit basket ASAP. “Do you wanna get a table so we can catch up?”

“ Yeah, yeah. I think they have tables upstairs. Cora says hi, by the way.”

They chatted as they walked up the stairs, and sat side by side in a booth and started talking. Stiles asked him about many things, he asked about Derek’s life and what Derek was doing here, and was really unsurprised to learn that Derek had gone from a manager to a bookstore owner in less than a year.

“ I went there earlier by the way, but someone wasn’t around, and never came back.” Stiles told him smirking. “ I love what you did with the place, and your journalist section is great, but your mythology section is a little lacking for my taste.”

 _That explained everything, he was so hitting Cora over the head._ “ I have a hidden section for people in the know  who are doing some research. We even have some old books my mom had in the safe.”

“ How’s that part of your life going by the way?”

“I know a few packs in the area, but neither me nor Cora felt like joining them when we moved here, and then these came back.” He said flashing his red eyes to Stiles,  who let out a silent gasp. “ Then we took three in other lost strays and became a little pack of five. This time without the power trip or biting anyone I shouldn’t have.”

“ Damn! I don’t know if I can handle being in the same space of this older, wiser, with uncharted levels of hottiness version of you,” Stiles said looking at him from head to toe. He was right though, Derek had changed and evolved in those years, he hoped it was for the best, and that he finally could do right by the Hale pack name.

They talked more, and Derek learned where Stiles had been all this time, and what he had done with his life. As more time passed between them, Derek realized all the new and old things that colored this Stiles, and made him a complex painting. He still talked with his hands and laughed with his whole body, but he was also more laid back and calm. Something in him had changed, and it wasn’t just growing up.

“Ask.” Stiles told him with a smirk on his face, as if he knew exactly what Derek was thinking.

“You’re different somehow. Theoretically, I know you’re older and you’re smoking pot and working out, but something else changed in you. I just can't put my finger in it. Did you take the bite? Or become something magical?”

“You’re the expert, stop staring at me and do both of us a favor, use your damn werewolf senses.”  Stiles scooted over and offered his neck to Derek.

Instantly, saliva flooded his mouth, his sharp teeth elongating, and Derek had to  close his mouth and hold onto the booth to not bite him. “ It’s your spark. You finally learned how to fully use it.”

Close to his ear Stiles rubbed his nose on Derek’s neck and inhaled. “ I always wanted become Harry Potter anyway.”

It wasn’t that Derek hadn't noticed the atmosphere between them. No, he was well aware of the electricity running through his spine and the charged looks they both exchanged. They always had a thing going on, an unresolved sexual tension that Derek wasn’t willing to touch with a ten foot pole before, for a lot of reasons. Stiles had been a minor and in an awful place at the time, and he didn’t want to mess up Stiles’ life more than Peter biting Scott already had. But now everything was different, and even if it was just this once, maybe he could have this.

“You’re well aware of what scent marking means for a werewolf, right?” He asked, voice breathier than he thought. Derek didn’t know when his arm had snuck around and drawn Stiles towards him, but at the moment he was almost sitting on Derek’s lap.

“ _Yes_. I’m doing something I should have done years ago, I’m staking a claim on what is rightfully mine. You got a problem with that?” Stiles asked him, one hand grabbing Derek by the hair and tilting his neck for better access. If anyone else had done this, their action would have been met with distrust and rejection. With Stiles, Derek couldn’t bare his neck faster. “ Fuck, you would let me do almost anything, wouldn't  you?” he begged rubbing at the front of Derek’s pants while Derek grunted his consent.

Stiles deft fingers had just found the bottom of his pants when Derek’s phone started to vibrate under him, making him jump back, looking flushed and very guilty. Derek took the phone off his pocket and glanced at the screen to see another text from Cora.

**PLEASE GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE.**

**MY GIRLFRIEND OWNS THIS PLACE**

**DON’T MAKE HER THROW YOU BOTH IN THE STREET.**

He started to laugh maniacally, and Stiles took the phone of his hand to read the text and promptly erupted into laughter too.

“ Ok, but she’s right though. We need to go somewhere else. Mine or yours?”

Derek smirked,“I have the loft for the weekend.”

“Yours it is. My car is in the parking lot, let's go.”

They left the bar in a hurry, talking and flirting all the way to Stiles car, and Derek tried (and failed) not over think about how Stiles long fingers felt entwined with his.

“Where's Roscoe?” Derek asked him, when Stiles stopped in front of a brand new Jeep.

“Roscoe is back in home. My babe earned its rest, and my new job pays well enough, so I thought, _why the hell not?_ And bought it,” Stiles replied.

Derek gave him a sweet smile. “ It's a nice and durable car. Suits you.”

“ Oh for fucks sake come here!” In a blink of an eye Stiles launched himself across the seat, grabbed Derek by the neck and had begun to kiss him senseless.

It was uncoordinated, wet and feverish just like a summer storm, and Derek couldn't get enough of it. He felt like he could probably describe how  lightning tasted just by kissing Stiles. Tongue and teeth didn't seem like enough to translate their yearning, and soon Stiles had straddled him, and very skillfully moved the seat back without Derek noticing, his deft fingers wreaking havoc on Derek's hair and clothes. If ever questioned about what happened, Derek would probably swear up and down that he was controlled the whole time. A filthy lie, because he felt his iron clad control slip as soon as Stiles placed Derek's hands on his ass.

“ Do you have any idea how long I’ve  wanted to kiss you breathless?” Stiles asked him when they finally pulled apart to breath.

Derek tilted his head to the side, “I hope the answer is as long as I’ve wanted to.”

Stiles groaned, “Oh my god wipe that cute smile off of your face or I may have to kiss you again and we won't ever make to your place.”

“ Sounds good to me.”

“Ugh! Put your address on my GPS you smug wolf, or else the cops are going to arrest us for public indecency.”

They remained silent the whole drive until they got into Derek's apartment, and by the time they got inside, Stiles was thrumming with anxiety, and Derek has no idea what he had done to make him smell like that, but before he could ask, Stiles surprised him.

“Are you second guessing this? Because if you are, it's okay for me, we can sit down and talk, or I can leave?” Stiles turned around, and as fast as he could Derek stopped him.

“It's not...It’s not that.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Stiles hand caressed his jaw and when Derek opened his eyes he only saw understanding and caring in Stiles’ eyes.

“ What is it? Whatever it is Derek, you can trust me.”

“ The problem is not that I don't want this. The problem is that I want this too much. I want you too much.”

Stiles looked at him with a mix of understanding and awe.

“ Goes both ways, you know?” He told Derek, taking a step closer and rubbing his hand on Derek's arm. “I am as invested in this as you are. And if we're putting everything our in the open now, sixteen year old me would be so hyped for kissing the guy that actually made him understand the concept of bisexuality.”

Derek tugged him close, nosing Stiles face, breathing him in and relishing in his scent. “ Sixteen year old you was the first thing to defy my control since I was a teenager, not even Kate could unbalance me like you. Took me so long to realize why.” Derek huffed in amusement at himself for not catching up in his own feelings before. “ Nowadays I ask myself how could I be so blind.”

“ You didn't want to see, and if I’m being honest I didn’t either. I was content on being angry at you for showing up and messing with our lives, then I thought we were just too good at bickering at each other, and when I couldn't hide it anymore and  thought we were moving towards something, Jennifer fucked up our lives.”

“ The only moment I wasn't under her spell, was when I was with you, I don't think that she nor I realized that until Boyd’s death. She used more dark magic on me after that, and even after she got stronger it still didn't work. You were my anchor already and I didn't know. You still are.”

Stiles’s smile illuminated his whole face and Derek found himself kissing him again while walking them both backwards towards his room.

They toppled on the bed in a heap of limbs, laughing and kissing and Derek asked himself if sex was ever this fun. Stiles kissed him with his whole body, sometimes fire, sometimes calm, and all around delightful, and so addictive that Derek didn't want to stop even for a second, even just to breath. Soon enough, clothes were discarded and the laughter became cut off moans and groans of pleasure. Soon enough, Derek has Stiles’ fingers clawing at his back, leaving marks that he’ll have to slow his healing to keep, lips bitten and body trembling. Soon enough, Stiles has beard burn on his ass and a collar of new hickeys that he very much intends to show off. Too soon both of them are panting naked on bed, sweat glistening over Stiles’ spine where Derek is running his fingers, while his other hand cards through Stiles hair.

Derek nosed Stiles’ collarbone, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I had to think about something to answer you, and my mind is blank, zilt, nothing, zero. Oh my god! Did you just fuck my thoughts away? Is your dick the cure for ADHD? Derek do not laugh I'm serious! You could make some serious money dude!”

Derek turned sideways, still holding Stiles body close to him, so they were face to face.” Half of me wish we had been doing this the whole time. “

“And the other half?” Stiles asked him eskimo kissing him and making Derek smile.

“The other half is certain that it was worth the wait because we’re older and wiser now, and maybe we get a real shot at this.”

“If I’m being completely honest, I think we probably would have crashed and burn.”  At Derek sad look Stiles hurries to finish, “ It’s not that I don’t think we could have been happy together then, but I know myself Derek, and I know how far I’ve come, I know how much I changed, I'm better now, more resilient and strong, more kind and there are no ghosts chasing me down. I like to think that I know a little about you too. We weren't in a good place, and I think time did us good, you’ve become a better man, a better alpha, and from everything Cora told me, the best brother she could have asked for.” Stiles leaned in and kissed the frown off Derek’s face. “We’ve become the best versions of ourselves, so yeah, I think we really got a shot at something real and lasting now. But only because we always had a powerful and meaningful connection.”

For the lack of better words Derek kissed him. Maybe Stiles was right, maybe they would have crashed and burned, maybe they would fought their way from the debris and stayed together, maybe they would have changed faster together, maybe they would have a fling and move on from each other, or maybe they never would have the courage to make the first move, maybe. 

But the thing is in a moment called now, they are together, and Derek intends to make it count, to make it last, and maybe, just maybe they can have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> After a year of absence, this girl is back!
> 
> I hope y'all missed me, and I want to say that it won't take me as long to post more fics. That's right, this is just an appetizer, because there's more fic coming, sometime soon(I hope).
> 
> I need to send all my love and gratitude to the amazing [Maddy](http://the-wednesday-tales.tumblr.com/)  
> . I don't know where would I be without her fantastic beta skills, like seriously guys, I've been writing on my phone, when I got free time and she made all my crap make sense. If you find any mistakes know they're mine and mine only.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Also, for sterek talk, fic talk or just shit talk this is my [Tumblr](http://whatthehellbells.tumblr.com/)  
> .


End file.
